


who he was

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Microfic, PJO, Post-Canon, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Right after Percy turned 18, he went to a tattoo parlor.
Kudos: 9





	who he was

Right after Percy turned 18, he went to a tattoo parlor.

He already had one tattoo, the one Camp Jupiter magically branded onto his skin. It was nice, even though he would have liked to have the ability to choose for himself.

That’s why he did it now, a design that meant a lot to him, one he had chosen.

One he wanted forever dancing on his skin, so beautiful.

It was a dolphin in black ink on his upper shoulder by one of his bigger scars from fighting.

It would sit there, to remind him of who he was.


End file.
